User talk:JBforMarcus
Story : Of Guests and Members New#In Council Hi Jeff, could Marcus start the meeting please. He can explain why the meeting has been called, for the record, and introduce the prospective members, etcetera, as you wish. --James 15:38, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, that was nicely done. --James 10:52, 31 March 2007 (UTC) My pleasure ... JBforMarcus 18:01, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Jeff, I took some liberties with Marcus, feel free to adjust things. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 21:43, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Winter 1222 Jeff, Ambrosius has a request for Alicia in the Winter 1222 pulse. --Tim 14:46, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Springtime Story Jeff, sorry I have made a balls up. I misread the part where you were waiting for Mnemosyne - presumably to give an opinion on the bona fides, and didn't realise you didn't give Warren specific instructions asking for Mnemosyne. I was speaking to Tim, and he said that Warren's message would be more general and just that there were visitors and he is letting me know. In THESE circumstance, Mnemosyne would NOT go out and greet them. Rather she would await them in the Council chambers, and wait for THEM to be escorted to her. My first reaction was just simply to delete my edit, but then I realised Marcus is apparently waiting... Can you do me a favour and make things clearer to Warren that Mnemosyne is specifically requested. Otherwise, I see no reason in hurrying off to welcome two itinerant travellers, when I can wait to receive them in the Council chamber, and they can count themselves lucky they are being received so quickly. Apologies for the mess.--Perikles 19:18, 13 March 2007 (UTC) User Page Nice additions to your user page. You are a braver man than I. I shall try to reciprocate at some point in the future. --James 16:56, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :Not braver, just bored and got a wild hair:-) I'd stick up more stuff, but I have to do some capture from the DVD of the band playing in NJ:-) JBforMarcus 17:07, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Latin is cool It is indeed. As long as you feel confident that there will be no confusion, stuff like that is fine. :D --James 06:20, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Marcus's thread I've put brief notes on the whole thread in the discussion page for the story. Let me know your thoughts on how it is going, and where you would like it to go. Cheers, --James 20:13, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Marcus investigation (copy from James's talk page) Do you want to kick off the next morning for Marcus? I'm planning on seeking out the bailiff more or less first thing, although any information I can glean from the priest about the bailiff beforehand would be great. Or, if I can make some assumptions about where I'd find the bailiff, I can kick it off. --JBforMarcus 07:49, 24 March 2006 (PST) As it is Sunday, I daresay the most natural course of action for a chap like Marcus would be to attend church at the manor, and bump into the bailiff thereabouts. He has to go to church, and it is very unlikely he'd go to any other church. Which service might be an issue, but given Marcus's intent on learning more about the community, there is probably no better way to ensure he has seen pretty much every living human within a decent walk of the church, than to attend all services throughout the day. I'm not clued up on medieval services yet, barring monastic ones, but will make a point of doing so as I write that thread. --James\Talk 09:16, 24 March 2006 (PST) Latin Details of latin used in the stories? What a good idea... :D --James\Talk 10:12, 27 March 2006 (PST) Taking Holy Orders... Hi Jeff, I'm not particularly worried about which order Marcus is from. If he is a blackfriar, then I can either bend the setting ever so slightly so that they are as established in England as they are twenty or so years later, or he can be one of the very first blackfriar's in England, which would be interesting. I really don't mind which way, but it changes PC reactions, presence of Abbeys, etc. Cheers, --James\Talk 10:41, 27 March 2006 (PST) Marcus and the Manor I'll be keeping an eye on this thread to be responsive with Diarmait if you need him, but if I miss something or you want him to wander back from the pigs or whatever, then drop a line on my talk page to prod me along. Cheers. --Perikles 04:07, 8 April 2006 (PDT)